


electric touch

by dumplingsBun



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: 00 line - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Ensemble Cast, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Inspired by Percy Jackson, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingsBun/pseuds/dumplingsBun
Summary: Anak yang baru pindah di depan rumahnya, menurut Jihoon kecil, terlalu pemalu dan payah berteman. Sampai suatu hari, dia menarik tangan Jihoon yang tersengat menuju loteng dan berbisik padanya:"Sebetulnya, aku anak dewa."Di matanya, ada guntur yang bergemuruh.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Kanemoto Yoshinori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Di Mana Semua Dimulai

**Author's Note:**

> Seperti yang kalian lihat, makhluk ini datang lagi dengan fic yang ada bau-bau dewa-dewinya. :^) Maafkan aku yang kutu buku mitologi ini.
> 
> Sangkalah hal-hal yang enggak akurat yang mungkin bisa bikin penggila sejarah sakit kepala nahan marah di sini. Maafkan aku. AU ini terinspirasi dari Percy Jackson, serial masa kecilku tersayang.
> 
> edit: maafkan aku lagi, aku menambahkan banyak di bab ini karena enggak mau bab-bab selanjutnya terlalu diulur kisah jihoon dan yoshi pas masih kecil. :"

**Sebuah van hitam** baru saja menurunkan satu keluarga baru di depan rumah Yoonbin. Atau lebih tepatnya, _bekas_ rumah Yoonbin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ibunya meneriaki Jihoon untuk turun dari kamar. Jihoon tidak menggubris, masih menempelkan teropong mainan ke matanya dengan bibir yang mencibir. Dia sedang memata-matai keluarga itu, beserta sebuah truk besar yang tiba belakangan. Supir dan krunya mulai turun dan lalu-lalang memindahkan barang-barang berat seperti sofa empuk dan meja mahogani dari dalam truk menuju rumah.

Jihoon pun mendengus. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang ini seenaknya memasukkan perabotan-perabotan mewah yang tidak sesuai dengan desain rumahnya?

Ibu Jihoon menyerah berteriak. Beliau berderap masuk kamar, melemparnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama sekali tidak ramah. “Kau tidak dengar, Jihoon? Berapa kali Ibu tadi memanggilmu?”

Jihoon tahu apa yang ibunya inginkan; membantu keluarga di seberang untuk mengangkut barang-barang itu, atau berberes rumah yang akan mereka tempati itu. Pada keadaan normal, dengan ikhlas hati Jihoon akan mematuhi sang ibu dan bergegas kilat menjadi tetangga yang Budiman. Hanya saja, saat ini Jihoon adalah anak berumur sembilan tahun yang merajuk atas kepindahan sahabat dekatnya. Dia belum siap memasuki rumah tanpa Yoonbin di dalamnya.

Namun yang Jihoon enggan dicap sebagai anak bandel memutuskan untuk melepas teropong dan mengikuti ibunya ke bawah. Jihoon melirik sebungkus kotak makanan sudah tersedia di meja tamu.

“Bawa itu,” ibunya mengarahkan dagu ke kotak tersebut sambil memasang syal. Makin hari cuacanya makin dingin; musim salju memang sebentar lagi. Jihoon menuruti sang ibu setelah memasang mantelnya sendiri, yang dia ambil dari gantungan di ruang tengah.

Mereka menyeberang jalan tiba di rumah itu. Ibu Jihoon membungkuk pada para kurir, lalu mendatangi seorang wanita berbalut mantel panjang yang tampak mahal di ruang tamu. Wanita itu tampak kesulitan memahami yang ibunya katakan, tetapi senyumnya ramah dan hangat. Mereka berbasa-basi sementara Jihoon mematung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Jihoon menaruh bungkus makanan yang dibawanya ke ruang makan usai sang nyonya rumah baru mempersilakan. Jihoon melipat bibir mengamati interior rumah Yoonbin disulap menjadi lingkungan yang asing. Dulu meja makannya rendah dan alas duduk keluarga Yoonbin hanya karpet lantai. Sekarang meja berpermukaan kaca yang lebih tinggi berdiri di tempat perabotan lama.

Jihoon menaruh bungkus makanan di meja itu dan berbalik untuk kembali ke ruang tamu. Napasnya tertahan tiba-tiba, dikejutkan oleh keberadaan seorang anak lelaki yang berdiri di antara ruang makan dan ruang tengah. Anak itu—tampaknya seumuran—juga terlihat sama kagetnya.

“Erm, hai,” Jihoon mengangkat sebelah tangan dengan canggung. “Nyonya rumah ini—apa dia ibumu? Beliau memintaku menaruh bungkusan makanan itu.” Dia berujar selagi menunjuk bungkus makanan di atas meja dengan jempolnya.

Anak itu tidak menjawab. Agak menyeramkan, dia hanya menatap Jihoon dengan mulut terkunci selama beberapa saat, membuat Jihoon mendengung kikuk.

Jihoon beruntung ibunya segera memanggil. Anak itu berlari secepat kilat ke sisi sang ibu. Biasanya sosialisasi adalah bidangnya dan Jihoon membaur enteng dengan siapa pun. Namun anak tadi … merespon pun tidak. Ya ampun, jangan-jangan hantu yang selama ini gentayangan di loteng keluarga Yoonbin?! Yoonbin memang sering bilang untuk tidak menjelajah ke atas dulunya.

Asumsi itu dipatahkan ketika si anak mengekor ke ruang tamu. Si nyonya rumah tersenyum dan merangkulnya, kemudian memperkenalkan si anak dengan terbata-bata dan … entahlah, ucapannya terdengar aneh. Apa mereka sebetulnya berasal dari luar negeri?

“Jihoon … delapan tahun, bukan? Ah, sembilan tahun umur Korea, ya?” Nyonya rumah berujar. “Yoshinori juga seumuran.”

Yo—siapa? Kening Jihoon berkerut. Seumur hidup dia baru kali ini mendengar nama yang bunyinya empat suku kata.

Sang nyonya rumah berbisik sesuatu pada anaknya, yang cukup nyaring sebetulnya meskipun Jihoon tidak bisa menangkap sama sekali apa yang dikatakannya. Nyonya itu berbicara terlalu cepat, tetapi anaknya mengangguk-angguk seolah paham.

Dengan wajah ragu, si Yo-sesuatu mengulurkan tangan. Oh, ibunya pasti menyuruhnya berteman.

Jihoon santai saja menyambut tangan itu dan memberinya cengiran lebar. Namun Yo-sesuatu malah menarik tangannya yang berkeringat cepat-cepat. Sungguh canggung! Senyum Jihoon jadi luntur sepenuhnya.

Tatkala sudah waktunya mereka pulang, Jihoon melangkah mendahului ibunya. Beliau masih berbasa-basi sedikit dengan sang nyonya rumah—yang sejak tadi masih meminta maaf karena perlakuan tidak sopan putranya. Jihoon, sih, tidak terlalu peduli. Kalau anak itu tidak niat berteman, itu ruginya. Jihoon adalah pusat perhatian di sekolah dasarnya.

Ibunya menghampiri Jihoon dan mereka siap untuk menyeberang jalan. Untuk kali terakhir, Jihoon menoleh ke belakang, hendak mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada rumah Yoonbin yang mungkin takkan ditamuinya lagi.

Jihoon membeku ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata si putra nyonya rumah. Dia sedang menutup pintu depan, dan ikut terpaku ketika mereka berpandangan. Namun, itu terjadi untuk dua detik yang singkat. Secepat kilat si anak membanting pintu rapat-rapat.

Dengan napas yang tertahan, Jihoon berbalik dan lari ke rumah.

Mata anak itu bersinar biru kobalt.

* * *

Jadi, sebelumnya Jihoon memang berpikir bahwa tidak masalah jika Yoshinori (ternyata itu namanya, kata ibu Jihoon) enggan menjalin pertemanan dengannya. Jihoon anak yang baik, tetapi tetangga baru yang mengakhiri jabatan tangan mereka tergesa-gesa tetap menyakitinya. Seolah-olah dia melakukannya karena terpaksa.

Akan tetapi, penampakan yang dilihatnya kemarin membangkitkan rasa penasarannya.

Dia sumpah menyaksikan iris mata cokelat Yoshinori berubah warna menjadi biru. Lebih dari itu, matanya bersinar, sehingga Jihoon masih bisa melihatnya meski sudah berada di luar pekarangan rumah Yoshinori. Lagi pula, anak itu terlihat panik seolah Jihoon memergoki sebuah rahasia besar.

Sejak saat itu, Jihoon memutuskan untuk menempel pada Yoshinori kapan pun kesempatan tiba. Dia memikirkannya sepanjang malam; apa Yoshinori bukan manusia? Apa keluarganya alien yang menyamar? Mungkinkah dia hanya salah lihat waktu itu?

Tidak ada cara untuk membuktikannya selain mengikuti Yoshinori ke mana-mana, bukan?

* * *

Laporan pertama setelah operasi menjadi kawan setia Yoshinori yang selalu melekat di sisi kanannya: sejauh ini, iris mata Yoshinori masih berwarna cokelat tanah.

Selama sebelas hari, Jihoon bolak-balik antara rumahnya dan rumah keluarga Kanemoto--marga Yoshinori, ternyata--dan bermain ria bersama Yoshinori (ralat: Jihoon **berusaha** mengajaknya bermain, tetapi hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan atau keheningan). Terkadang, Jihoon juga menyeretnya keluar untuk bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak sekomplek yang lebih tua (karena tidak ada orang lain yang seumuran).

Meskipun hasilnya nihil, setidaknya Jihoon berhasil menggali beberapa fakta mengenai Yoshinori. Pertama, dia pindah dari Jepang. Itu menjelaskan mengapa selama ini Yoshinori berkomunikasi dengannya menggunakan anggukan dan gelengan, atau membisu sama sekali. Sejauh ini, kata-kata yang dia tahu hanya sekadar "halo" dan "terima kasih". Berbeda dari ibunya yang bisa melakukan beberapa percakapan dasar.

Kedua, Yoshinori pemalu dan payah berteman. Mungkin kendala bahasa salah satu faktornya, tetapi Jihoon mengambil kesimpulan ini dari kebiasaan anak itu yang selalu menunduk atau memainkan jari-jarinya. Dia juga selalu menolak disentuh, dan akan menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan jika seseorang memaksa mendekat.

Ketiga adalah fakta yang amat aneh. Tiap Jihoon menyeretnya keluar rumah, Yoshinori selalu mengintip dari balik pintu sebelum menetapkan jika di luar aman atau tidak. Jika ada sebuah jalan bercabang di komplek, dia selalu terdiam dan mengobservasi lingkungan. Bahkan pernah, Yoshinori tiba-tiba lari bersembunyi ke balik bak sampah ketika mereka berada di tengah perjalanan membeli es krim.

Dia bersikap seolah ada bahaya di luar sana yang mengancam hidupnya, dan itu berhasil membuat Jihoon waspada ketakutan. Terkadang.

Jihoon janji akan menginterogasinya suatu hari nanti.

* * *

Jika kau menanyakan jika Jihoon pernah melihat mata biru itu lagi setelah hari pertama mereka bertemu, maka jawabannya iya.

Waktu itu Jihoon terjebak di rumah Yoshinori karena badai. Meskipun dia bisa saja meminjam payung dan menyeberang jalan dengan mudah, suasananya terlalu nyaman untuk membuat Jihoon bangkit dari karpet kamar Yoshinori dan beranjak pulang. Dia tetap bersandar pada ranjang sambil membaca buku komik.

Terkadang interaksi mereka berdua sekadar berada di ruangan yang sama, tetapi sibuk dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Yoshinori menggambari buku sketsanya di atas tempat tidur, sementara Jihoon membabat habis koleksi komik yang berjejeran di rak. Jujur saja, Jihoon hanya mengamati gambarnya karena semua ditulis dalam bahasa Jepang.

Kemudian, sebuah petir menggelegar. Petir itu begitu besar hingga kilatnya hampir menenggelamkan kamar Yoshinori dalam cahaya putih. Jihoon melompat kaget, melihat ke arah kaca jendela di sisi kasur.

Jihoon hampir meminta Yoshinori untuk menutup tirai, jika tidak karena apa yang dia saksikan.

Di sisi jendela, Yoshinori mematung, tangan memeluk diri yang meringkuk. Wajah pucatnya tidak dapat dibaca, tetapi Jihoon menyadari bibir anak itu bergetar. Napasnya singkat dan memburu.

Ada apa dengannya? Jihoon mengulurkan tangan, terbata-bata hendak menggapainya. “Yoshinori?”

Ada keheningan yang menyesakkan di dalam ruangan itu. Jihoon yang tahu Yoshinori benci disentuh, menghentikkan uluran tangannya di tengah jalan, ragu jika dia mesti menepuk pundak kawannya atau tidak. Satu … dua … tiga. Setelah empat detik, perlahan Yoshinori menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jihoon. Saat itulah sepasang mata biru kobalt itu kembali muncul.

Iris mata itu mengingatkan Jihoon akan gambar samudera di buku atlas dunianya, dan dia tertelan ke dalamnya. Layak lubang hitam yang menghisap benda-benda di sekitarnya, memenjarakan mereka di sana. Atau pasir pengisap, atau segitiga bermuda. Jihoon tidak tahu jika mereka nyata, tetapi begitulah ibaratnya sepasang mata Yoshinori. Menarik dan memerangkap.

Kini Jihoon berada di tengah padang salju, membeku dan bisu. Di luar, bunyi derasnya hujan terasa seperti dengung di telinganya. Jauh, samar. Seolah dunia ini redup dan hanya ada dirinya dan Yoshinori menginjakkan kaki di atasnya.

Dia baru sadar ketika Yoshinori menegurnya, “Jihoon.”

Seketika badan Jihoon menegang. Cepat-cepat dia gelengkan kepala, mengumpulkan lebih banyak kesadaran. “Ya?”

_“Aku rasa kau harus pulang.”_

Jihoon mengerjap. “Apa?” Yoshinori baru mengatakan sesuatu padanya dalam bahasa Jepang, yang jelas-jelas tidak dapat dia pahami. Namun, anak lelaki di depannya tidak berusaha untuk menjelaskan. Yoshinori malah memungut lagi buku sketsa dan pensilnya, lalu lanjut menggambar dengan mulut terkunci.

Matanya kini kembali seperti asalnya, sendu dan suram.

* * *

Empat bulan kemudian, Jihoon menganggap bahwa dia dan Yoshinori semakin akrab. Dia bahkan memanggilnya “Yoshi” saja sekarang. Terima kasih juga kepada perkembangan bahasa Korea sobat barunya yang pesat, mereka lebih mudah berkomunikasi sekarang. Jihoon juga mempelajari bahasa Jepang untuknya; dia meminta ibunya untuk mendaftarkannya les dua bulan lalu.

Dia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban atas mata biru Yoshinori, sayangnya. Hari ini, dia mencoba bertanya padanya sewaktu mereka pergi untuk berbelanja di ujung kompleks, tetapi Yoshinori hanya melemparinya dengan tatapan yang serius.

“Kamu harus melupakan itu,” ujar Yoshinori setelah beberapa saat.

Jihoon merengut. “Kalau kamu jadi aku, apa kamu bakal lupa? Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diabaikan begitu saja.”

Kening Yoshinori berkerut, sepertinya dia kesulitan memahami yang Jihoon katakan. “Aku ….” Dia berhenti. Kali ini karena tidak dapat merangkai kata-kata, mungkin.

Jihoon membuka mulut, ingin mengajukan sebuah protes panjang. Akan tetapi, Yoshinori tiba-tiba _kumat_. Istilah yang Jihoon gunakan ketika ekspresi kalut tiba-tiba muncul di wajah Yoshinori dan anak itu mulai mengawasi sekitarnya dengan waspada. Pernah Jihoon bertanya mengapa dia melakukannya, dan temannya itu menjawab bahwa dia melihat monster.

“Arwah penunggu komplek lagi, ya?” tanya Jihoon.

“Monster, Jihoon.” Yoshinori mengoreksinya dengan berbisik. “Mereka tidak suka disebut hantu.”

Jihoon mengangguk-angguk, mengiyakan saja ujar kawannya. “Jadi belanjanya batal?”

Yoshinori menggeleng. Dia kemudian bilang bahwa mereka hanya perlu berhati-hati. Jadi, mereka meneruskan perjalanan kaki menuju minimarket.

Yang terjadi setelahnya berlangsung terlalu cepat. Entah itu angin atau apa, sesuatu tiba-tiba menghempaskan Jihoon dan Yoshinori ke kiri, menabrak dinding sebuah gedung amat keras. Bunyi gemeretak bebatuan dapat Jihoon dengar.

_Apa itu?!_

Teriakan Jihoon tertahan di tenggorokannya. Sisi tubuhnya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Dia beruntung kepalanya tidak mengenai tembok.

Jihoon duduk dan segera memeriksa Yoshinori. Dia sudah bangkit, menatap ke udara kosong dengan wajah penuh horor.

Sebelum Jihoon menanyakan sesuatu, Yoshinori meraih tangannya, dan menariknya lari ke arah jalan pulang.

Jihoon merasa disetrum.

Tidak, itu bukan kiasan. Dia benar-benar merasakan getaran elektrik merambat kilat ke seluruh tubuhnya, bersumber dari tangan kanannya yang Yoshinori genggam erat-erat. Namun itu tidak menyakitkan, justru menggelitik dan mengirimkan sensasi aneh yang tak dapat ia jabarkan. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan, dan dia kesulitan membuka mulutnya.

Jihoon menatap punggung Yoshinori, sekali lagi bertanya-tanya makhluk macam apa dia ini.

"K-kenapa kita … lari?" Susah payah Jihoon berhasil bersuara.

Alih-alih menjawab, Yoshinori malah mempercepat larinya. Seolah dia dirasuki adrenalin, seolah jika mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas, mereka akan jatuh dalam bahaya yang mengancam nyawa.

Mereka melompat masuk ke rumah Yoshinori. Yoshinori tidak menanti satu detik untuk segera membanting pintu depan dan menggemboknya dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat. Dia bahkan mengabaikan rasa lelah yang seharusnya membasuh paniknya tadi sampai bersih.

Sementara itu, Jihoon melirik tangannya sembari mengambil banyak napas. Tiada aliran listrik yang menyebar di tubuhnya lagi.

"Jadi kenapa kita lari?" Jihoon bertanya lagi setelah sesi istirahat mereka yang berupa duduk di depan kipas angin dengan sebotol air es di tangan masing-masing.

Yoshinori menggigit bibir, terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. Namun Jihoon memelototinya sekian detik hingga dia menyerah.

Sebelum Yoshinori memberikan penjelasan, dia menggiring Jihoon naik ke loteng, seolah tak ingin rahasianya didengar siapa pun (meskipun rumah saat itu kosong; Nyonya Kanemoto tengah berbelanja ke pasar).

Jihoon menahan napas, menduga akan menemukan loteng penuh debu yang ditempeli banyak sarang laba-laba. Dia belum pernah kemari sebelumnya. Namun yang menyambutnya adalah suatu ruangan yang ditata sedemikian rupa sebagai tempat santai. Ada ambal lembut besar di lantainya, beserta kursi pompa dan bantal-bantal duduk empuk di sisi karpet. Cahaya yang terang masuk melalui sebuah jendela persegi dan ada lampu yang menggantung juga di langit-langit. Yoshinori menekan saklar untuk menyalakannya.

Tempat ini, tanpa diduga, ternyata cukup nyaman.

Yoshinori duduk di salah satu bantal dan memandang Jihoon lengkap-lengkap. Jihoon, sudah siap mengisi rasa penasarannya selama empat bulan terakhir, melompat duduk di depannya.

"Jadi," Yoshinori memainkan jari-jarinya. Matanya tidak berani menatap Jihoon. "Ini pasti sulit dipercaya."

Tubuh Jihoon condong ke depan untuk mendengarkan.

Yoshinori menghela napas. "Aku anak dewa." Kali ini, dia berhasil memandang Jihoon. Air mukanya serius tanpa keraguan. "Dan tadi ada monster yang berusaha menangkapku."

Apa yang Yoshinori katakan tidak masuk akal, lebih terdengar seperti khayalan di luar batas yang sering Jihoon peragakan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Anehnya, Jihoon dapat menemukan dengan tulus bahwa dia percaya tiap kata yang Yoshinori ucapkan.

"Oh," respon Jihoon, membuat Yoshinori membelalakkan matanya. "Dewa mana?"

Jihoon tahu. Atau setidaknya, dia sudah menebak siapa, mengingat sengatan di tangannya beberapa menit lalu. Dia pernah membaca buku dongeng rakyat Yunani di perpustakaan sekolah, dan satu dewa yang berhubungan dengan setrum-menyetrum membekas di kepalanya. Walaupun, setelah dipikir-pikir, bisa saja yang Yoshinori maksudkan itu dewa Jepang.

Ada gemuruh di mata Yoshinori. Jihoon melihatnya, sebuah badai yang mengaum dan gelegar guntur terefleksi di sepasang iris indah Yoshinori yang kembali bersinar biru. Lagi, seperti waktu dia terjebak di rumah ini, Jihoon terkunci dalam lautan kobalt itu.

Yoshinori terlihat skeptis. Matanya melirik ke jendela dengan takut. "Itu," dia berbisik terlalu pelan hingga Jihoon mesti lebih mendekatkan diri untuk mendengarnya. "Raja para dewa, Zeus."

Di luar, langit cerah dan terik.

Namun guntur mendadak menggelegar, dan Busan kembali disiram hujan yang amat lebat.


	2. Tamu di Dapur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo! Pertama-tama, aku mau kasih tahu kalau alur cerita ini maju-mundur, jadi tolong perhatikan keterangan waktunya, ya.
> 
> Kedua, ada peringatan buat bab ini. Aku enggak yakin apa yang terjadi di sini bisa dianggap serangan panik, tapi aku kasih TW Panic Attack buat jaga-jaga. ;;
> 
> Kemudian, ada sedikit argumen di antara orang tua, mungkin ini bisa umm mengganggu beberapa pembaca? Please let me know!

**Desember 2018**

**Salju yang menumpuk** di atas dahan-dahan gundul pohon persik di Rabu petang itu terlalu cantik untuk tidak Yoshi lukis dalam buku sketsanya. Dia duduk di kursi santai pekarangan belakang rumah, menoreh-norehkan pensil selagi bersenandung pelan. Mentari menyiram cahayanya ke bumi bagai lampu yang menyorot bintang utama di panggung opera, menumpahkan jingga pucat di atas putih salju yang berkilau. Di atas, langitnya biru pudar, nyaris abu-abu.

Di waktu yang tenang itu, Jihoon nyaris mengirim nyawa Yoshi ke kahyangan.

Pensil Yoshi patah ketika Jihoon menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, menyeru “Ha!” dengan riangnya, yang segera disusul “Aw!” karena Yoshi yang kaget tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan aliran listrik dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Tidak bercanda.

“Kapan kau akan belajar?” Kepala Yoshi menoleh ke arah Jihoon disertai ekspresi mengomel yang bertahun-tahun sering ditujukannya untuk anak itu. “Sini kulihat tanganmu.”

Yoshi bangkit, meraih tangan Jihoon dan memeriksanya hati-hati. Tidak ada luka, tetapi itu hanya berhasil mengurangi setengah kekhawatirannya. “Sesakit apa rasanya?”

Namun Jihoon malah mendongakkan dagunya, mengintip sketsa pohon persik yang belum jadi di atas kursi. “Waduh, aku tidak membuatmu tidak sengaja mencoret itu, ‘kan?”

Yoshi menegakkan kepala, menatap Jihoon serius. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak menabok kepala sahabatnya dengan buku gambar. “Sekali saja dalam seumur hidupmu, bisa tidak untuk lebih memperhatikan diri sendiri?”

Jihoon tertawa dan meminta maaf. “Aku baik-baik saja, santai.”

“Syukurlah, tapi seharusnya aku yang minta maaf.” Yoshi mengembuskan napas, mengabaikan Jihoon yang mengibaskan tangan sambil berucap, “Omong kosong, ah.”

Kini mereka duduk bersisian di kursi santai; Yoshi merapikan sketsa dengan pensil lain dan Jihoon memperhatikannya dalam diam. Hanya suara goresan di atas kertas yang mengisi kebisuan di antara mereka. Seperti kegiatan yang kerap kali mereka lakukan selama sepuluh tahun; menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain tanpa suara.

Ketika Yoshi hampir selesai, barulah Jihoon membuka mulut, “Ibumu bilang apa soal kuliah di sini?”

Goresan pensil Yoshi terhenti sebelum dia kembali lanjut menggambar dengan gerakan lebih lambat. “Tidak ada. Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika kutanya.”

“Kauyakin tidak butuh aku untuk meyakinkannya?”

Yoshi mengangguk dan menarik senyum tipis. “Nanti kubujuk lagi.”

Akan tetapi, Jihoon sudah mengenal Yoshi terlalu lama untuk tahu bahwa senyum itu berarti dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. Meskipun begitu, Jihoon tahu kawannya itu takkan mau menerima bantuan meski ditekan sekalipun. Yoshi pasti tidak sadar bahwa dia dan ibunya sama mengenai betapa keras kepalanya mereka.

Ibu Yoshi bukan figur orang tua yang buruk, kendati beberapa keputusannya menumbuhkan tanda tanya besar dalam kepala Jihoon. Seumur hidupnya, kecuali dua kali saat sebelum pindah dan satu minggu singkat semasa SMP, Yoshi disekolahkan di rumah. Sesuatu yang terbilang terlalu jarang di sini.

Bukannya Jihoon tidak mengerti alasannya, terutama setelah satu kejadian tertentu. Hanya saja, mendekam di rumah tidak membantu perkembangan sosial Yoshi sama sekali. (Meskipun dia akui masih ada beberapa orang di kompleks yang bisa dibilang masuk lingkaran pertemanan Yoshi.)

Sekarang, bagian anehnya, suatu hari ibu Yoshi membawa anaknya duduk di ruang tengah. Dan, tiba-tiba saja, menyuruh Yoshi kuliah di luar negeri setelah mengambil ujian kelulusan.

Jihoon hanya dapat tercengang ketika Yoshi bercerita padanya.

“Oke,” jawab Jihoon pada akhirnya, walau dalam hati dia berniat untuk diam-diam bicara pada Nyonya Kanemoto jika Yoshi tidak berhasil membujuk beliau. “Omong-omong, kau ada rencana malam ini?”

“Kenapa? Mau mengajak kencan?”

“Wah, kok tahu?”

Yoshi mendengus dan berhenti menggambar, kemudian mengangkat buku sketsanya tinggi-tinggi untuk mencermati hasil karyanya. Kening Yoshi berkerut usai beberapa saat; bayangan di bagian batangnya masih perlu diperhalus. "Kak Hyunsuk menolakmu?"

Jihoon berdeham. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggaruk pipi. "Bukan ditolak juga, sih. Maksudku, aku tidak mengakui perasaanku atau semacamnya, belum."

"Oh, jadi kau semacam … mengajaknya kencan buat malam Natal, tapi dia tidak bisa datang. Jadi kau ke sini untuk menyeretku keluar menggantikannya supaya hati galaumu terobati."

Inilah kerugiannya memiliki teman semasa kecil yang selalu saling menempel. Jihoon benci Yoshi dapat menebaknya terlalu mudah, meski dia sendiri hapal dengan gelagat dan kebiasaan kawannya itu. Biasanya tidak masalah, tetapi untuk kasus ini, cukup memalukan rasanya bila Yoshi Tahu.

Sialnya, memang dia tahu.

"Tapi ini belum malam Natal," Yoshi akhirnya menutup buku sketsanya dan menghadap Jihoon. "Kenapa kaumau mengajakku sekarang?"

"Karena kau akan menghabiskan malam itu dengan ibumu." Jihoon menjeda ucapannya untuk merogoh saku sebentar. Dia berhasil mengeluarkan dua potong karcis masuk planetarium.

Yoshi terdiam mengamati karcis di telapak tangan Jihoon, lalu melemparnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Serius? Ini tempat kencan terbaik yang bisa kau pikirkan?"

"Bioskop dan kafe terlalu umum.” Jihoon mendengus. “Kautahu orang suka sesuatu yang tidak biasa, tapi tetap romantis dan manis?"

"Oh, tentu saja, Tuan Pakar Romansa."

Jihoon memutar bola mata, membuat Yoshi menyeringai dan mengantongi salah satu karcisnya.

"Oke," kata Yoshi. "Tapi kauharus traktir aku."

“Ayolah.” Bibir Jihoon mengerucut. “Makanmu banyak.”

Yoshi pun melepas gelak tawa.

* * *

Kebiasaan Yoshi untuk keluar rumah dengan mengendap-endap seolah  _ sniper  _ yang siap menumbangkannya dari kejauhan tidak berubah. Jihoon memperhatikan sahabatnya menutup pintu amat lambat dan hati-hati, berupaya agar tiada suara yang dihasilkan.

Waktu sudah malam. Berjalan bersisian, mereka berdua pergi menuju stasiun kereta. Jihoon menekan ponsel untuk menyetel lagu, lalu memberikan satu AirPods-nya pada Yoshi. Kawannya itu langsung menerima dan memasangnya di telinga. “Lagu siapa?”

“Kalau kusebut namanya, kau tidak akan kenal.”

Yoshi menyeringai.

Mereka tiba di planetarium kira-kira lebih dari setengah jam kemudian, lalu menghabiskan pemutaran pertunjukkannya hampir satu jam. Tidak buruk, nilai Yoshi. Namun dia tetap ragu jika Hyunsuk, salah satu tetangga mereka yang setahun lebih tua, akan menyukai kuliah panjang tentang dunia antariksa andaikan Jihoon benar-benar mengajaknya kemari.

Ah, sudahlah. Yoshi selalu menghargai apa yang Jihoon pikir dan rencanakan.

“Kau lapar?” tanya Jihoon begitu mereka melewati pintu keluar.

Yoshi mengangguk. “Kita memang belum makan, sih.”

“Ayo ke restoran mi.”

Tiada penolakan untuk suatu tawaran yang menggiurkan.

Restoran yang mereka hampiri merupakan tempat makan kecil di antara jejeran warung lain. Tempatnya bersih dan hangat. Lampu-lampu hias beserta dekorasi Natal sudah dipajang di sana-sini, dan sebuah pohon cemara palsu berdiri menggemaskan di sudut ruangan. Menggemaskan karena ukurannya lebih rendah dari pinggang Yoshi dan Jihoon.

(Padahal mereka saja yang terlalu bongsor.)

"Masih ingat janjimu untuk mentraktirku?" ucap Yoshi dengan nada jenaka.

"Itu janji sepihak, bodoh."

Usai membolak-balik menu diiringi dengan pertanyaan, “Kau pesan apa?” dan “menurutmu yang enak apa?” keduanya memesan apa yang masing-masing inginkan dan menanti. Jihoon mulai memainkan ponsel, membaca berita dan berselancar di media sosial. Di depannya, Yoshi hanya termangu sambil meletakkan pipi di atas telapak tangan, mengamati seisi restoran. Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang tiba dengan pesanan minuman mereka sebelum berlalu kembali ke dapur.

Saat itulah suatu perasaan yang ganjil merambat ke dada Yoshi.

Dia melipat bibir, berusaha mengabaikan rasa aneh itu. Akan tetapi, ia malah semakin menjadi-jadi dan kini bersirkulasi di perutnya, membuat Yoshi agak mual. Degup jantungnya perlahan mulai mengencang. Ini selalu terjadi tiap kehadiran “makhluk-makhluk astral” (semacam itulah) berada di dekatnya.

Yoshi tidak dapat memberitahu Jihoon atau sahabatnya itu akan khawatir dan menyeret mereka pulang.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Yoshi semakin mengobservasi lingkungan sekitar. Ada sekelompok pria yang bersenda gurau, satu keluarga kecil, dan beberapa pasangan saling menyuapi. Mata Yoshi menyipit untuk lebih memfokuskan pandangannya. Perlahan-lahan suara di sekelilingnya mulai teredam, seolah dia terlepas dari dunia.

Perasaan anehnya kian memuncak, tetapi seberapa lama pun Yoshi menanti, tidak ada yang muncul.

Hampir Yoshi mengembuskan napas lega, kendati rasa mengganjal di hatinya belum sirna. Namun segera setelahnya, dia menemukan _ nya _ .

Seorang pelayan lelaki muda datang membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk mi ke arah meja mereka. Dia tinggi semampai, dengan pinggang ramping dan bahu yang tegap nan lebar. Parasnya tampan. Luar biasa tampan hingga kesannya tak masuk akal. Kulit bersih, hidung mancung, dan rambut arangnya tergerai halus seolah sehabis diberi perawatan dari salon bersertifikasi emas. Dia memancarkan suatu aura yang membuat semua kepala menoleh ke arahnya. Bahkan Jihoon menurunkan ponsel untuk berpaling.

Sesuatu dari dirinya tidak berbau manusiawi.

“Pesanan meja nomor delapan … dua mangkuk  _ ramyeon _ , benar?” Pelayan itu memastikan.

Seketika Yoshi meneguk ludah. Suara pelayan itu terlalu  _ memikat _ .

“A-ah, iya.” Jihoon mengap-mengap.

Sang pelayan menaruh pesanan mereka di atas meja. “Selamat menik--”

Dia berhenti, dan Yoshi tahu mengapa.

Mereka tidak sengaja bertatapan. Mata Yoshi membulat, tetapi menatapnya tajam. Pun dengan sang pelayan, meskipun dia terlihat syok dibandingkan ekspresi netral Yoshi. Mereka tetap begitu selama beberapa detik yang membekukan.

Percikan-percikan kecil dapat Yoshi rasakan di balik kepalan tangannya. Dia mengeratkan genggaman, menahan aliran listrik untuk tidak melompat tiba-tiba dan menyetrum sang pelayan.

Untungnya, Jihoon lekas membuka mulut dan mencairkan atmosfer dingin di meja mereka. “Yoshinori, nanti minya dingin.”

Tersentak, Yoshi menggelengkan kepala dan meraih sumpit. “Terima kasih makanannya.”

Dia tidak lagi menatapnya, tetapi Yoshi dapat merasakan sang pelayan tersenyum. “Sama-sama.”

Yoshi bergidik. Suara si pelayan menggema di kepalanya.

“Hei,” tegur Jihoon. “Kenapa kau menatap orang tadi begitu? Aku sempat berpikir kau akan lompat mencekiknya.”

“Ah ….” Yoshi melirik ke arah lain. Haruskah dia memberitahu Jihoon? Tidak, tidak. Dia sendiri belum yakin terhadap asumsinya sendiri. “Aku juga tidak tahu.”

Jihoon mengangkat bahu. “Mengaku saja kalau kau terpesona.”

Yoshi meninju bahu Jihoon, tertawa setelah kawannya menyeringai. Di benaknya, dia menyingkirkan rasa bersalah karena sedikit membohonginya. Dia tidak dapat memberitahu Jihoon jika dia baru saja bertemu anak dewa lain.

Mata sang pelayan bersinar berbagai warna.

* * *

“Mengantar sampai pintu rumahku itu maksudnya apa, ya?” Jihoon mendengus ketika memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Dia tidak menyangka Yoshi akan mengekorinya.

“Memastikan kau aman,” jawab Yoshi santai. “Kautahu jam segini beberapa monster lebih sering berkeliaran, kan?”

Jihoon mencibir. Mereka memang baru pulang dari acara kencan alternatif Jihoon dan sepertinya waktunya … agak kemalaman.

“Padahal dulu aku yang selalu jadi tamengmu kalau ke mana-mana,” kenang Jihoon, meski dia tidak terdengar melankolis sama sekali. “Sempai sekarang masih, sih.”

Yoshi tertawa. Dikibaskannya tangan ke depan, menyuruh Jihoon untuk masuk rumah. “Aku juga ingin jadi pahlawan sesekali.”

Senyum tipis melintas di wajah Jihoon. Dia hampir menutup pintu, tetapi baru ingat akan sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan. “Hei, Yoshi.”

“Hm?”

“Benar-benar tidak ada masalah dengan pelayan di restoran mi itu, kan?” Kening Jihoon mengerut. “Jujur saja, aku sedikit khawatir.”

“Iya. Lupakan saja soal itu, toh kita tidak akan ke sana lagi, kan?” Yoshi tersenyum dan melambai. “Selamat malam, Jihoon.”

Jihoon balas tersenyum. “Malam, Yoshi.” Kemudian, pintu tertutup.

Jihoon terdiam sesaat di depan pintu sebelum beralih menuju jendela dan mengintip keluar, mengawasi Yoshi yang menyeberang sendirian menuju rumahnya. Ketika dilihatnya kawannya masuk dengan aman, barulah Jihoon mengembuskan napas lega.

_ Kenapa dia bohong?  _ Jihoon menggeleng, memikirkan bahwa Yoshi mungkin punya alasan. Dia ingin percaya padanya; dia harus melupakan ini.

Akan tetapi, Jihoon tidak dapat menghilangkan adegan mata Yoshi yang tiba-tiba kembali bersinar biru setelah sekian lama, tepat di hadapan pelayan restoran mi yang iris matanya berubah-ubah warna.

* * *

“Aku pulang,” Yoshi melepas sepatunya di pintu depan. Dia melepas syal dan hampir menaruhnya di sebuah gantungan, tetapi tangannya berhenti ketika dia menangkap suara dua orang yang bercakap-cakap di dapur.

Alis Yoshi naik seketika. Siapa yang datang bertamu selarut ini? Dia tahu ibunya tetap terjaga menunggunya, seperti biasa, tetapi kehadiran orang yang sedang berbicara dengan beliau membingungkan.

Yoshi melangkan ke sana. Dia sudah membuka mulut, siap menegur sang ibu jika tidak mendengar namanya disebut.

"Kau sengaja membuatku membawa Yoshinori ke sini!"

Yoshi berhenti. Dia di ruang tengah, dekat dengan ambang batas dapur yang menyala lampunya. Bergegas dia mencari tempat sembunyi untuk mendengarkan.

Lawan bicara ibunya mendesah. "Apa kau akan membawanya jika kuberi tahu lebih dulu?"

Itu suara seorang pria.

Yoshi mengerutkan dahi. Ingin dia mengintip, tetapi takut ketahuan.

Dapur tiba-tiba menjadi senyap. Bukan kesunyian yang total, tetapi, karena Yoshi mendengar samar-samar bunyi isakan dari ibunya.

Hati Yoshi teriris. Dia tidak pernah suka mendengarnya menangis. Apa yang pria asing itu lakukan?

"Tolong jangan pisahkan aku dengannya," ibunya berucap lirih. "Hanya dia yang kupunya."

"Ayaka …."

Yoshi termangu. Sang pria memanggil nama ibunya terlalu lembut dan--jika Yoshi tidak berhalusinasi--penuh kasih sayang. Dia mungkin bukan orang jahat. Mungkin teman ibunya atau apa--

"Kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak pernah ada untuknya," suara ibunya menajam. "Kau lebih tertarik bermain-main dan kembali ke singgasanamu."

"Itu tidak dapat kuhindari. Sudah kubilang aku terpaksa pergi karena kewajibanku--"

"Kalau begitu kau seharusnya memberitahu siapa dirimu sebelum mulai menggodaku!"

Jantung Yoshi rasanya jatuh. Dia tidak dapat mendengar degupnya atau pun menyadari bahwa dia sudah berlari ke lantai dua, tidak peduli terhadap suara yang menyeru, "Siapa itu?!" di belakangnya.

Tahu-tahu, Yoshi sudah di kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Tangannya gemetar dan rasa pening perlahan menyerang kepalanya. Yoshi berusaha mengabaikan semua itu.

_ Dia ayahku _ . Aneh sekali memikirkannya. Dia mungkin salah, tetapi sesuatu dalam dirinya yakin dia benar.

Ayahnya … Yoshi berupaya untuk tidak pernah memikirkan tentangnya sejak ibunya memberitahu identitasnya. Itu terjadi saat dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti, tetapi saat itu Yoshi paham bahwa ayahnya bukan sosok yang bisa diimpikan bahkan untuk sekadar mengunjunginya.

Seorang dewa, sosok yang berada di luar jangkauan nalar. Bukan dewa biasa, malah. Beliau rajanya, Zeus yang agung dan perkasa.

Entah kenapa lebih sulit Yoshi percaya mengenai keberadaannya ketika mendengarnya begitu dekat. Tidak pernah seumur hidup Yoshi dia berpikir akan bertemu ayahnya, apa lagi di dapur sedang beradu argumen dengan ibunya pada larut malam.

Bukan adegan ideal untuk reuni.

Yoshi melompat ke atas kasur. Tangannya menggapai jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Dia mesti menghirup udara segar sebelum kilasan-kilasan masa lalu mulai merayap ke otaknya, memaksa Yoshi mengingat beragam kejadian yang ingin dia kubur dalam-dalam. Tiap kali sesuatu tentang Zeus terungkit, semua penyesalan hidupnya menyesaki Yoshi tanpa memberi ruang untuk lari.

Yoshi menghela napas panjang dengan lambat, kemudian meniupnya perlahan. Dia melakukannya berkali-kali, setidaknya untuk mencegah otaknya memusuhinya malam ini.

Sedikit lagi dia mendapat ketenangan yang diinginkan, dia menemukan sepasang mata di depan rumahnya menatap kemari dan kembali mengirim sinyal bahaya pada Yoshi.

Yoshi menegang. Pemilik mata itu adalah si pelayan restoran. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah berkata, "Ayo turun dan bicara."

Yoshi tidak menolak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Jsjsks
> 
> btw ternyata link twt bab sebelumnya gak berfungsi, ya. :^) yah, twt aku username-nya @/phylacolist kalau mau ngobrol. Cari aja.


	3. Lingkungan Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai, tolong baca ini soalnya penting.
> 
> aku memutuskan buat menulis bab yang setting waktunya di masa sekarang di bab-bab genap (2, 4, 6, dst) dan yang setting waktu di masa lalu bab ganjil (1, 3, 5). mohon diperhatikan, ya.
> 
> terus, pembangunan cerita ini mungkin bakal lambat tapi aku janji bakal ada sesuatu yang besar (kayaknya, haha) ashjdhd. /agak menyesali membuat cerita ini karena tampaknya plotnya jadi lebih rumit dibanding rencana
> 
> anw, cerita ini juga gak ada beta read dan enggak kuedit sebelumnya. jadi mungkin di masa depan bakal kurevisi. but who knows?! yang penting selesai dulu, lmao.
> 
> selamat membaca. :)

**Juli 2009**

Pulang sekolah, Jihoon melemparkan tas ke sofa ruang tamu, lalu langsung melaju menuju rumah seberang. Dia belum berganti baju dan kaus kaki masih terpakai sekalipun Jihoon mengenakan sandal jepit untuk pergi ke sana.

Usai Nyonya Kanemoto membukakan pintu yang dia ketuk, Jihoon mengucap salam dan bergegas ke lantai atas. Bunyi derapnya memenuhi tangga dan lorong, hingga berhenti di depan pintu paling ujung.

Pintu itu dihempaskannya agak kencang, membuat sosok di dalam ruangan itu terlonjak. “Ayo main!” Suara lantang Jihoon menyeru.

Kepala Yoshi terangkat dari buku catatan di atas meja lipat di depannya. Sontak tangan anak itu juga berhenti menulis. “Apa?”

“Main,” Jihoon mengulang, kini sudah menempelkan pantat di atas karpet dan mencondongkan badan ke depan Yoshi yang bersila. “Dengan Kak Hyunsuk dan yang lain. Apa kaumasih belajar?”

Ada suatu keresahan yang terpancar di mata Yoshi. Dia mulai melakukan kebiasaan kecilnya kerap kali merasa gugup, seperti yang berbulan-bulan ini Jihoon amati. Yoshi menggigit penanya, memandang ke manapun selain Jihoon sambil berdengung seolah dia mempertimbangkan ajakannya. Tangannya yang bebas mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja lipat.

“Mungkin lain hari,” jawab Yoshi pada akhirnya.

“Yoshinoriiiiiii!” Jihoon mengeluh. Bibirnya merengut manja. “Pekan lalu kau bilang begitu, dan pekan sebelumnya. Sudah berapa lama kau terkurung di sini, coba? Ayo, kau sudah lama tidak bertemu yang lain!”  _ Aku juga tidak bisa ke sini terus _ , Jihoon menambahkan dalam hati.

Pipi Yoshi memerah. “Itu masalahnya,” dia masih belum memandang Jihoon. “Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak senang bermain denganku lagi?”

“Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Tidak, kok! Semua kangen kamu. Dan juga, hari ini Kak Hyunsuk berjanji mentraktir kita sehabis main.”

Melihat Yoshi masih bergeming, Jihoon mendengus kesal. Dia menyukai Yoshi dan kepribadian pemalunya sepenuh hati, tetapi cara anak itu selalu menarik dan membentengi diri cukup menyebalkan. Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak dia pindah ke kompleks ini dan Jihoon merasa belum ada ikatan pertemanan yang normal di antara mereka. Padahal dia sempat berpikir mereka sudah akrab.

Yoshi terlalu hati-hati; selalu berpikir dua kali sebelum keluar cangkang. Isolasinya dari dunia semakin parah sehabis kejadian serangan monster tempo dulu. Sudah lama sekali, rasanya. Tiga bulan lalu? Pokoknya, menarik Yoshi keluar rumah menjadi tantangan sulit karena pengalaman itu.

“Sobat, dengar.” Jihoon belum menyerah. Dia akan menyeret Yoshi untuk menghirup udara segar bagaimanapun caranya. “Kalau ada monster menyerang--[Yoshi berjengit mendengar kata ‘monster’]--aku akan menjagamu. Atau Kak Hyunsuk, Kak Seunghun, terserah. Pokoknya kami akan melindungimu, oke?”

Mata Yoshi membulat bertatapan dengan wajah serius Jihoon. Ada beberapa detik jeda hening di antara mereka. Yoshi sempat membuka mulut sebelum mengatupkannya kembali. Namun akhirnya, sebuah senyum tipis tersimpul di wajahnya, dilanjutkan dengan suara tawa yang tertahan.

Kali ini giliran wajah Jihoon yang menyemburatkan merah muda terang. “Jangan--jangan tertawa! Tidak mudah mengatakan itu, tahu ….”

Akan tetapi, Yoshi tetap tergelak. Tidak lama, sih, sebab Jihoon terus memelototinya. “Iya, maaf, maaf. Terima kasih, Jihoon.”

Jihoon cepat memaafkannya. Cemberutnya sudah digantikan oleh cengiran lebar. “Jadi, kau ikut?”

Yoshi melirik buku catatannya, yang diikuti oleh Jihoon. Mereka baru menyadari hanya setengah kuis matematika yang sedari tadi Yoshi kerjakan baru tuntas; lima dari sepuluh.

“Bisa tunggu dulu?” pinta Yoshi. Jihoon bersiul sebagai jawaban. Artinya iya.

* * *

Lautan lazuardi terang di langit sudah memudar menjadi campuran indah antara biru dan jingga, warna yang matahari sore lukis bersama merah muda dan ungu. Waktu itu, untuk ketiga kalinya Jihoon berhasil mencetak bola dan menutup permainan.

Sorak sorai lengkingan kemenangan pun bersahutan di area bermain kompleks. Tim Jihoon yang menang saling merangkul, berjoget, dan meledakkan tawa puas. Kecuali Yoshi, yang memilih untuk duduk di tanah mengisi ulang stamina. Dia bukan manusia atletis yang gemar berlarian seperti mereka, maaf saja (kau mengharapkan dari anak rumahan yang jarang olahraga?).

“Oke, oke. Ayo sudahan, teman-teman!” dari arah gawang, Hyunsuk berseru. Lengannya mengapit bola sepak di bawah ketiak. “Kalian mau es krim, kan?”

Itu cukup untuk membuat Jihoon dan dua orang lain dari timnya berhenti dan berderap menuju Hyunsuk. Yoshi juga bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya. Tiada guna, sebetulnya, sebab bajunya sudah kotor duluan karena permainan tadi.

Tepat setelah anak-anak itu terkumpul, Seunghun yang seusia Hyunsuk tiba-tiba berseru, “Siapa yang duluan sampai ke toko es krim ditraktir dua kali!” Dia berhasil mengirim hampir dari mereka semua berlomba untuk sampai duluan. Terutama Hyunsuk, yang menggerutu kesal karena dia tukang bayarnya.

Yoshi terlalu penat untuk ajang kompetisi kekanak-kanakan lain, jadi dia cuma berjalan pelan sambil memijit pundak. Alangkah terkejutnya dia menemukan Jihoon, alih-alih ikut berlari, malah beriringan dengan kecepatan yang sama di sebelahnya.

“Sudah kubilang mereka senang saja bermain denganmu, kan?” cetus Jihoon.

_ Kau tidak bilang begitu, tuh _ , pikir Yoshi. Tidak secara spesifik, tepatnya.

“Kenapa tidak ikut lomba? Kukira kau akan ambil kesempatan apa pun untuk mengerjai Kak Hyunsuk.” Yoshi memandang Jihoon keheranan.

“Enggak, ah,” Jihoon mengangkat bahu. “Nanti kau sendirian.”

Ungkapannya berhasil membungkam Yoshi cukup lama. Sedari dulu dia bertanya-tanya menapa Jihoon rela menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk anak kikuk sepertinya. Mengapa dia  _ peduli _ ? Anak yang mudah berteman seperti Jihoon dapat mengabaikannya semudah membalik telapak tangan dan hidupnya takkan berubah. Namun di sinilah dia, terus menempel pada Yoshi tanpa diminta.

Apa karena pengakuannya dulu soal siapa ayahnya?

Yoshi menggigit bibir bawah. Tidak mungkin Jihoon percaya. Toh, dia tidak pernah mengungkit soal itu lagi. Dia pasti menganggapnya sebagai suatu bualan dan mengabaikan percakapan mereka waktu itu.

_ Terus kenapa dia tampak serius soal melindungimu dari monster?  _ Kadang-kadang Yoshi ingin menampar kepalanya sendiri.

Ataukah Jihoon hanya ingin memanfaatkannya? Seperti orang  _ itu _ dulu?

Ah, keinginan Yoshi untuk memukul kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Mungkin dia harus mencoba berceloteh tiada henti seperti Jihoon agar benaknya tidak lebih nyaring dari dirinya.

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Jihoon, entah apa itu, yang membuat Yoshi bisa menaruh kepercayaan padanya. Atau setidaknya, dia yakin Jihoon bukan orang jahat. Meskipun ada perasaan ganjil yang dulu sering Yoshi rasakan tiap bertemu dengannya. Terutama di hari pertama mereka berkenalan …

“Oh, iya,” ujar Jihoon mendadak, memecah kesunyian, “sejauh ini tidak ada monster, kan?”

Yoshi masih belum terbiasa dengan Jihoon yang amat santai mengungkapkan kata itu di luar rumah keras-keras. “Tidak ada yang … berbahaya.”

Sejauh ini, salah satu yang Yoshi suka tentang Korea adalah monster-monster mereka jarang berkeliaran. Tak seperti di Jepang, di mana dia bisa menemukannya dalam lemari sekalipun, berupa manusia tikus yang sedang memakan pakaiannya.  _ Yokai  _ jenis apa pun itu, Yoshi membencinya.

Dia bersyukur Jihoon hanya mengangguk dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Membicarakan soal ini hanya mengundang kehadiran mereka, tutur ibunya.

* * *

Tatkala mereka tiba di toko es krim, sebuah kedai sederhana kecil di sekitar kompleks, sang penjual menyambut Yoshi dengan riang. Beliau merupakan seorang lelaki di usia tiga puluhan bermata sipit ramah yang suka menyetel radio retro di toko. Semua orang menyukainya, terutama karena dia selalu memberi pelanggan anak-anak diskon kecil-kecilan.

“Lama sekali tidak melihatmu, Nak Yoshi,” sapanya sembari mengulurkan es krim stroberi dari konter tinggi. Sungguh aneh dia tidak pernah keluar dari sana, dan tidak ada yang pernah melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya juga. “Apa kabar?”

“Kabar baik, Pak,” Yoshi mendongak dan berupaya tersenyum santun, meskipun yakin hasilnya pasti lebih mirip senyum canggung. Dia menerima es krim itu. “Bapak sendiri baik? Ah, terima kasih es krimnya.”

Bapak penjual es krim mengangguk-angguk. “Yang penting Nak Yoshi aman-aman saja. Oh, halo, Nak Jihoon.”

Yoshi mundur seraya memandang aneh penjual es krim. Normalnya kau tidak menyebut “aman-aman saja” sebagai sinonim “sehat-sehat saja”. Namun Yoshi mengangkat bahu dan memilih mengabaikan itu. Dia berpaling untuk duduk bersama Hyunsuk dan yang lain.

Namun mendadak, Yoshi membeku di tempat, pucat pasi menyadari beberapa makhluk beraneka bentuk bergerombol di depan toko es krim. _Monster._ Sejak kapan mereka di sana? Apakah mereka mengekorinya, karena itulah dia tidak melihat keberadaan mereka?

Bertahun-tahun dihadapkan dengan kemunculan dadakan monster di tempat teracak yang dapat Yoshi pikirkan belum membuatnya terbiasa. Memang dia sudah mampu mengontrol rasa panik dan keinginan impulsif untuk kabur, tetapi Yoshi masih terpikir untuk bersembunyi entah di bawah meja atau kamar mandi. Sejauh ini mereka tak terlihat mengancam atau hendak menyerangnya. Namun sumpah, siapa pun akan berteriak melihat tampang-tampang yang meneriakkan malapetaka.

“Tenang saja, Nak. Mereka tidak berani masuk ke sini.”

Yoshi menoleh ke konter dengan mata membulat mendengarnya. Penjual es krim dan Jihoon sama-sama memandanginya, tetapi perhatian Yoshi lebih terpusat terhadap senyum prihatin sang penjual dan pancaran mata lembut yang seolah ditujukan untuk membuatnya tenang.

“Ada apa?” Jihoon bertanya. Kekhawatiran dalam suaranya malah membuat Yoshi pening.

“Tidak ada,” dusta Yoshi, walau jelas Jihoon takkan percaya.

Berjalan menuju meja Hyunsuk, Yoshi menahan diri untuk tidak menguburkan kepala di lengan dan mencuri pandang ke arah si penjual es krim. Segelintir pertanyaan baru tumbuh dan kian bertambah di kepalanya. Orang indigo biasa takkan mampu melihat monster-monster itu; mereka _bukan_ roh halus maupun hantu. Yoshi belum pernah bertemu seseorang ... seseorang sepertinya.

Kendati demikian, Yoshi memutuskan bahwa dia tidak ingin memiliki urusan apa pun dengan bapak penjual es krim. Hal terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah berinteraksi dengan "kerabat" dari sisi dewatanya.

Esok dan seterusnya, dia menjauhi toko itu bagai wabah.


	4. Padam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: minor violence, mention of blood
> 
> kalau nanti ketemu yang enggak nyaman selain itu tolong kasih tahu, ya. :)

**Hanya satu pertanyaan** yang menggema di kepalanya usai mengunci jendela kamar: haruskah dia benar-benar pergi ke luar sana dan mendengarkan apa pun yang pelayan asing itu ingin katakan?

Tangan Yoshi meremas gorden. Dari jendela, diperhatikannya pelayan itu masih di sana, berdiri malas seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari balik mantel musim dinginnya. Degup jantung Yoshi mulai berpacu. Bukan karena dia masih terkesima dengan paras surgawi si pelayan yang bisa dilihat cukup jelas dari sini (yah, dia masih, jujur. Namun bukan itu alasan organ di balik dadanya berdendang tak karuan).

Yoshi tidak bisa, demi hidup-mati sekalipun, melompat keluar zona nyaman dengan bertukar sepatah-dua patah kata kepada sosok manusia asing yang akan berujung pada kiamat dalam kepalanya tanpa Jihoon mengingatkan bahwa dia tidak bertingkah konyol, atau membelit-belitkan ucapan, atau memberikan impresi aneh. Jika dia pergi ke sana sendirian untuk mengobrol bersama pelayan tak dikenal itu … siapa yang tahu berapa lama dia mampu bertahan tanpa menjebak mereka berdua ke dalam keheningan canggung tak berujung?

Yang lebih penting, dari mana dia tahu alamat rumahnya? Apa dia mengikutinya?

Yoshi mungkin harus menelepon Jihoon atau semacamnya. Namun dia yakin si pelayan ingin bicara secara privat. Tentang … tentang apa pun yang berhubungan dengan latar belakang mereka. Entahlah, dia hanya menebak. Yoshi pernah bertemu anak dewa lain beberapa tahun lalu dan mereka membicarakan soal itu tiada henti sampai hilang kontak.

_ Itu dan hal-hal lainnya. _

Pada akhirnya, dia benar-benar memutuskan untuk pergi.

Yoshi menutup pintu kamar hati-hati, amat pelan agar tidak berbunyi. Entah ibunya kini masih di dapur atau tidak, Yoshi enggan memberi sinyal keberadaannya. Jika beliau melihatnya berbalut mantel panjang dan syal rajut yang melingkari leher, beliau pasti sontak menyuruhnya kembali ke kamar.

Sungguh kebetulan mereka malah bertemu di tengah anak tangga. Keduanya terperangah menemukan kehadiran satu sama lain. "Yoshinori," napas ibunya terdengar tertahan. Yoshi berusaha mengabaikan suara serak dan mata sembabnya. "Mau ke mana?"

"Keluar sebentar. Ada … temanku mau meminjam buku."

“Teman?”

“Ibu bisa cek sendiri,” Yoshi melirik salah satu jendela di lantai bawah. Tirainya belum ditutup. “Dia mungkin masih menunggu.”

Tidak menyebutkan nama “teman”-nya mestinya membuat ibunya curiga. Ditambah Yoshi tidak membawa buku apa pun. Normalnya beliau pasti bertanya, tetapi letih di matanya menunjukkan dia tak punya energi untuk melakukan itu. “Jangan lama. Di luar dingin.” Begitu saja, dan ibu Yoshi berlalu menuju kamar.

Yoshi melipat bibir dan memandang pintu kamar ibunya sebentar. Dia ingin bertanya tentang tamu beberapa waktu lalu, jika dia memang ayah dewatanya yang tiba-tiba berkunjung di tengah malam setelah bertahun-tahun membuang keluarga sedarahnya tanpa pandang bulu (Yoshi pernah menyindir soal ini, yang diprotes mati-matian oleh sang ibu). Namun mengingat rasa lelah yang terpancar di pandangan ibunya membuat Yoshi memutuskan untuk mendorong obrolan itu beberapa hari ke depan.

Yoshi berjalan menuju pintu setelahnya, hanya untuk berhenti sebelum membuka kenop.  _ Tidak apa-apa, ini cuma sebentar.  _ Dia menghibur diri, lalu melangkah keluar.

* * *

  
  


Di depan pagar rumah, si pelayan restoran mi masih berdiri bosan sambil menggeser-geser ponselnya. Yoshi ingin menyumpahi wajah tampannya yang semakin bersinar dilihat dari jarak dekat, meskipun mereka sempat saling memaku tatapan selama beberapa detik sebelumnya. Itu akan jadi awal pertemuan yang manis seperti adegan klise di drama andaikan perutnya tidak mulas teraduk-aduk karena mendeteksi pancaran dewata dari si pelayan.

Ketika berdekatan dengannya, baru Yoshi menyadari tinggi mereka hampir sama. Dengan kaki yang sama jenjangnya pula. Dia juga tampak begitu muda, mungkin seumuran dengannya.

Seolah sadar akan kehadiran Yoshi di depan, si bocah pelayan mendongak.

Di balik kantung mantel, jari-jemari Yoshi bergerak sembarangan. Jantungnya hanya memberi beberapa waktu singkat istirahat malam ini, dan ia mulai berdegup tak karuan lagi. “Kenapa kau mengikutiku?” adalah pembuka percakapan mereka, yang langsung Yoshi tujukan tanpa basa-basi. Agak memalukan, sebenarnya, lantaran suaranya bergetar begitu kentara.

Si pelayan mengangkat alis. “Dingin sekali. Bukankah seharusnya kita berkenalan dulu?”

Yoshi tidak menjawab.

“Pintar.” Si pelayan mengangkat bahu. “Membongkar identitas ke orang yang mencurigakan tindakan bodoh, memang.”

Setidaknya dia sadar dia mencurigakan.

“Kim Junkyu,” si pelayan mengulurkan tangan, lekas menariknya kembali ketika Yoshi tidak menyambutnya. Bukannya dia ingin bersikap kasar; Yoshi hanya enggan memperlihatkan tangan yang gemetar seperti suaranya barusan.

Anehnya, Kim Junkyu tidak terlihat tersinggung sedikit pun. “Kanemoto Yoshinori, kau putra Zeus, benar?”

Nama itu membuat Yoshi mendongak panik. Kali terakhir dia melontarkannya, kota ini diguyur badai selama tiga hari. Kejadiannya sudah sembilan tahun lalu, tatkala dia membisikkannya kepada Jihoon di loteng rumah.

“Kau tahu dari mana?” Yoshi menatap tajam. “Namaku dan … dan ayahku.”

“Aku sudah kenal kau sejak lama. Aku bertugas mengawasimu.”

Yoshi membulatkan mata. Sebelum dia sempat bertanya, Junkyu berujar lagi. “Omong-omong, aku tidak mengikutimu. Mana mungkin, kan? Kau dan temanmu itu pulang duluan sebelum  _ shift _ -ku selesai. Aku memang tahu alamat rumahmu.”

Mata Yoshi membelalak. “Apa?” Tadi namanya, asal-usulnya, dan sekarang alamat rumahnya. Junkyu bahkan bilang dia mengawasi Yoshi. Itu berarti--

“Terdengar menyeramkan, aku tahu. Tapi mohon jangan salah paham,” potong Junkyu tenang. “Aku bukan penguntit. Semua informasi soal blasteran--maksudku setengah dewa--terdata di organisasi kami. Dari nama lengkap sampai tanggal imunisasimu, semua tersimpan dalam arsip. Aku hanya minta alamatmu dan bagian administrasi langsung mengirimkannya. Meskipun, yah, kompleks ini sebetulnya salah satu kawasan tertutup milik organisasi. Tidak sulit mencarinya.”

Yoshi tercengang memandang Junkyu seolah-olah dia baru saja menumpahkan sederetan omong kosong dari berbagai bahasa. “Organisasi? Dan kompleks ini … apa tadi katamu?”

“Wow, ibumu bahkan tidak memberitahu soal itu?” Junkyu mendecakkan lidah. Dia menyisir rambut secara resah. “Kautahu SoPA?”

“Sekolah seni itu?”

“Bukan, itu--” Junkyu mengembuskan napas. “Ah, ya, jelas kau tidak tahu. Itu nama organisasi yang tadi kusebutkan. SoPA: The Society of Primal Aegis. Jangan pertanyakan nama konyolnya, terima kasih. Organisasi itu sudah berdiri sejak lama untuk menampung anak-anak blasteran dari penjuru dunia, termasuk aku. Tujuannya untuk melindungi mereka dari bahaya, terutama yang keturunan langsung dari dewa-dewi utama. Bau mereka terlalu kuat dan memikat.

“Seharusnya kau sudah lama ikut kami.” Junkyu mengangkat bahu, “Kudengar ibumu selalu menolak, tapi entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba pindah ke sini. Sudah kubilang area ini milik SoPA, kan? Ada perlindungan tak kasatmata membentengi kawasan ini, jadi monster-monster berbahaya tidak bisa masuk. Mungkin ibumu tahu soal itu.”

Kemudian, Kim Junkyu menatapnya amat serius hingga mengernyit penuh intimidasi. “Sayangnya, mereka memutuskan kompleks ini tidak aman lagi. Aku ke sini untuk membawamu ke SoPA.”

“Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu,” Yoshi mengangkat tangan. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap selagi menatap tanah. Udara beku berembus menusuk kulit, tetapi dia hampir tak merasakannya berkat atensinya yang terpusat untuk mencerna penerangan Junkyu yang sejujurnya kurang membantu. Menambah pusing, malahan. Urat kepala Yoshi mulai berdenyut sakit dan menggigit.

_ Apa-apaan?  _ Hidupnya sudah cukup abnormal tanpa ada orde misterius yang di belakang layar mengumpulkan rombongan anak dewa untuk ditaruh di manapun mereka berlokasi. Selain itu, bukankah yang Junkyu jelaskan terdengar seperti bualan? Jika ada organisasi sebesar itu yang bahkan menyimpan alamat rumahnya, bukankah mayoritas orang pasti pernah mendengar namanya?

Seketika dia teringat percakapan ibunya dengan tamu di dapur belum lama tadi. Sesuatu tentang sengaja membawa Yoshi kemari dan sang ibu yang tidak ingin terpisah darinya.

Apakah mungkin beliau menyembunyikan sesuatu? Dari apa yang Junkyu terangkan, seharusnya ibunya tahu soal organisasi itu.

“Kalau ini soal monster, aku tidak perlu perlindungan,” akhirnya Yoshi berkata. “Mereka tidak pernah menyerang seumur hidupku.”

“Oh, masa?” Junkyu bersidekap. Alis gelapnya naik hingga keningnya berkerut. Kemudian, dia mulai membuka ponsel dan membuka sebuah aplikasi yang tidak Yoshi kenal. Dia menekan dan menggeser-geser layar ponsel beberapa saat sebelum membaca: “April 2009, kau dan seorang anak bernama Park Jihoon dikejar seekor harpi di dekat luar kompleks. Walau tidak berbahaya, harpi itu sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan baumu dan mengikuti hingga rumah. Dia menunggu di sana hingga melarikan diri dari badai ganas beberapa menit usainya.” Junkyu memeriksa wajah termangu Yoshi.

Junkyu terdiam membaca beberapa paragraf sebelum melanjutkan, “Agustus 2017.” 

_ Oh. Dia melompati satu bagian.  _ Yoshi berterima kasih dalam hati.

“Kau hampir tergoda nyanyian seekor siren di pantai saat liburan musim panas andaikan Hamada Asahi--oh?”

Tenggorokan Yoshi terasa kering.  _ Berengsek, soal Asahi pun mereka tahu?  _ Yoshi kehilangan kata-kata menyimak beberapa peristiwa penting di hidupnya baru saja diumbar dengan detail melalui aplikasi apa pun yang dibuka Junkyu saat itu. Milik SoPA atau apa pun itu tadi, pasti. Apa mereka sejenis FBI? Skenario film laga mana ini?

Junkyu membuka mulut lagi, “Saat itu Asahi--”

“Oke, cukup,” Yoshi mengangkat tangan kanannya. “Aku … aku paham.”

Tersenyum menahan tawa, Junkyu mengantongi ponselnya. “Lihat, kan? Selain itu aku yakin kausadar monster-monster yang kautemui bahkan tidak lagi sebatas makhluk mitologi Korea atau  _ yokai  _ Jepang. Kau bahkan melihat mereka di luar kompleks. Apa kausadar ada mantikora yang membuntutimu dari restoran?”

Yoshi mengerjap. "Apa itu mantikora?"

Junkyu mengabaikannya seolah pertanyaan itu berupa angin lalu. "Mari ke markas sekarang."

Oh, tentu saja. Semua organisasi punya jerumun konfidensial yang gaib letaknya. Pergi ke sana harus lewat jalan yang hanya terbuka dengan mantra atau tombol tertentu, barangkali. Apa lagi yang lebih masuk akal?

“Aku tidak bisa,” Yoshi menggeleng. Dia lekas menambahkan ketika Junkyu mendengus, “Pertama, penjelasanmu semakin membuatku curiga padamu. Kedua, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ibuku. Ketiga, aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Kejadian-kejadian yang kausebut itu di masa lalu. Lagi pula, aku harus kuliah.”

Junkyu melotot. Tatapannya semakin tajam, seolah dia bisa menyilet apa pun yang ada di depan hanya dengan satu lirikan singkat. “Kau bercanda? Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa disepelekan!” Yoshi menelan ludah; degup jantung kembali naik-turun secara drastis.

“Aku sudah bilang alasanku.”

“Ini juga tentang--!”

Mereka membeku tiba-tiba.

Rasa dingin merayap ke sekujur tubuh Yoshi, menggelitik dan menaikkan bulu kuduk. Asalnya bukan dari angin. Tiada angin sama sekali! Ini seperti di restoran mi, ketika suatu perasaan aneh tiba mengaduk-aduk perutnya. Sebuah pertanda kehadiran Junkyu di sekitarnya.

Namun ini bukan karena Junkyu. Dari bibir yang terkunci rapat dan kerutan tegang di antara alisnya, Yoshi tahu Junkyu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

“Jangan bergerak,” Junkyu berkata akhirnya. Begitu pelan suaranya hingga nyaris teredam udara, tetapi masih ada ketenangan di dalamnya.

Saat itulah mereka melihatnya; makhluk setinggi setengah rumah kompleks yang muncul dari jalan sebelah kanan di perempatan ujung. Ia merupakan kombinasi mengerikan dari badan singa berwarna merah menyala, kepala manusia, dan ekor kalajengking. Bukan hal terganjil yang pernah Yoshi lihat, tetapi masih mampu membuatnya sesak napas ketika makhluk itu memamerkan tiga deretan taring yang tajam seperti milik ikan hiu.

“Sial,” Junkyu menyumpah tajam. “Mantikora.”

Bukankah itu makhluk yang Junkyu bilang mengikutinya dan Jihoon sebelumnya?

Yoshi meneguk ludah. Mantikora itu membuka lebar rahangnya, meneriakkan suara memekik yang terdengar seperti terompet rusak. Kemudian, dia berlari kencang ke arah mereka. Yoshi tidak sadar Junkyu sudah menyeret tangannya kabur. Kakinya terasa lemas, tetapi dia mampu terus berlari laju hingga ujung perempatan lain.

Suara terompet semakin terdengar dekat dari belakang. Mantikora itu berteriak terus-menerus seperti anjing tetangga pemarah. Rentetan sumpah serapah tiada henti keluar dari mulut Junkyu. Mereka berlari, berlari, berlari hingga mati rasa. Bahkan ketika Yoshi sempat tersandung, Junkyu tetap memaksanya bangkit dan bergerak.

Saat mereka berhasil memperluas jarak dengan mantikora itu, Junkyu lekas menarik Yoshi ke balik sebuah rumah. Mereka bersandar di gerbangnya, susah payah menarik napas. Junkyu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, menekan beberapa tombol dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga.

Ketika telepon tersambung, Junkyu buru-buru membuka mulut, “Mashiho, aku perlu kereta di Kompleks B1. Toko es krim. Tolong cepat.” Kemudian, dia mematikannya seketika tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang.

Junkyu mengantongi ponselnya kembali secepat memutus sambungan tadi. “Tetap di sini,” dia melepas mantel dan melemparnya sembarangan ke tanah. Napasnya kini sudah teratur dan stabil.

Yoshi mengangguk pasrah, masih berusaha mengambil napas. Mendadak, dia membelalak ketika menyadari sebuah sinar keperakan muncul tiba-tiba dari tangan Junkyu.

Sebuah pedang pendek dengan huruf-huruf asing yang tidak dia kenal terukir di bilahnya.

Mulut Yoshi terbuka tak percaya. “Dari mana--”

Akan tetapi, Junkyu tidak sempat mendengarkan pertanyaannya. Dia sudah berlari lagi, tepat menuju ke arah mantikora. Yoshi tercengang menyaksikan Junkyu melompat dan menebas monster itu, yang sialnya hanya mengenai permukaan kulit kakinya. Mantikora mengaum, masih dengan suara terompet yang sama. Ia mengayunkan kaki kanan. Cakarnya hampir mengenai Junkyu jika dia tidak menyingkir tepat waktu.

Junkyu mencoba lagi. Iris matanya mengedipkan warna-warna yang berbeda. Cokelat, kelabu, biru, hijau. Hasil serangannya masih sama. Pedangnya menyentuh tetapi tidak memberi luka yang parah.

Mereka terus beradu antara pedang dan cakar. Mata mantikora menusuk Junkyu, menatapnya bagai santapan makan malam yang bergerak. Barisan gigi tajamnya membuat Yoshi merinding. Air liur menetes deras dari balik jeruji gigi itu.

Yoshi harap dia bisa lebih berguna selain menonton. Dia meringis kerap kali ayunan kaki si mantikora hampir mengenai kepala Junkyu. Dia tak terlihat kesulitan, seolah sudah berpengalaman menghadapi monster seperti itu.

“Pergi dari sini!” Junkyu berseru. Yoshi tahu itu tidak ditujukan padanya, tetapi anehnya dia benar-benar ingin menuruti Junkyu dan beranjak dari sana. Mantikora itu pun sama, sebab dia sempat mundur dan membatu beberapa detik.

Ia mengaum di depan Junkyu, membuat lelaki itu menutup kuping. Bahkan Yoshi pun melakukannya. Auman itu terlalu keras hingga menyakitkan untuk didengar.

Kesempatan yang bagus bagi mantikora itu untuk menghempaskan Junkyu ke sisi jalanan.

“Kim Junkyu!” Yoshi sontak berteriak. Dia segera menyadari kebodohannya, sebab mantikora itu kini menoleh ke arahnya.

Kaki Yoshi mundur selangkah. Di seberang jalan, Junkyu berdiri susah payah. Ekspresinya menahan sakit, tetapi tidak ada yang terlihat fatal. Memang dia tak mendengarnya, tetapi Yoshi mampu melihat Junkyu menyumpah lagi.

“Hei, bau! Aku ada di sini!” Junkyu berteriak.

Namun mantikora itu sudah tak tertarik padanya. Ia kini maju menyerbu Yoshi.

Yoshi berbalik dan kabur seketika. Dia tidak menoleh untuk melihat jika Junkyu menyusul untuk menolong. Dia hanya terus berlari. Sekalipun tenggorokannya terasa terbakar, sekalipun udara beku menusuk, sekalipun kaki-kakinya berteriak minta berhenti. Dia berlari lebih cepat dan lama dari segala aktivitas sepak bola yang ia mainkan selagi kecil.

Dia mendengar seruan-seruan Junkyu, redup di belakang si mantikora. Dia pasti berusaha mengalihkan perhatian monster itu kembali padanya. Namun untuk alasan tertentu, mantikora tidak tertarik sama sekali. Masih mati-matian mengejar Yoshi ke seluruh kompleks.

Yoshi masih berlari. Akan tetapi, fisiknya punya batas yang tidak dapat adrenalin topang sekalipun. Kaki-kakinya menyerah dan tersandung. Kening Yoshi membentur semen amat keras hingga timbul bunyi yang nyaring. Ada cairan hangat mengucur dari sana.

Mata Yoshi terbuka begitu lebar. Napasnya pendek dan cepat, senada irama jantungnya.  _ Bangkit, bangkit, bangkit!  _ Yoshi menjerit dalam hati, tetapi tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan tak dapat digerakkan.  _ Sial, sial, sial.  _ Keningnya berdenyut tak karuan. Perih, sakit.

Mantikora akhirnya berhenti di atas Yoshi, menyeringai sebelum membuka mulut amat lebar. Kaki kanannya terangkat, cakarnya yang tajam mengilap. Dia siap mengayunkannya.

_ Sial, sial, sial!  _ Yoshi tidak mampu bernapas. Paru-parunya seolah terbakar habis.  _ Aku akan mati.  _ Tidak. _ Aku akan mati.  _ Tidak! _ Akuakanmatiakuakanmatiakuakanmatimatimatimati-- _

Suara guntur menggelegar tiba-tiba, diiringi ledakan cahaya yang membutakan mata. Telinga Yoshi berdenging; gemuruh tadi lebih keras bunyinya dibanding auman mantikora. Dunianya menjadi putih beberapa waktu, lalu berangsur gulita. Apa dia mati? Tidak, dia masih bernapas. Yoshi masih melihat sinar tadi membekas di matanya.

“Apa-apaan ….” Suara Junkyu mendekat, tetapi Yoshi masih belum mampu mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat dia di mana. “Apa yang kaulakukan?”

Yoshi berkedip pelan. Dunianya masih gelap. Dia berkedip lagi, kali ini lebih cepat. Namun di sekelilingnya masih sama.

_ Apa yang terjadi?  _ Yoshi berusaha duduk, meringis karena sekujur badan terasa nyeri. Kenapa dia tidak dapat melihat apa pun? Jangan bilang penglihatannya tiba-tiba hilang. Ke mana mantikora itu?!

Akan tetapi, ketika dia bertatapan langsung dengan Junkyu yang berjongkok di depan--gelap dan hampir tak terlihat--barulah Yoshi sadar tidak ada masalah dengan matanya.

Itu tidak membuatnya lega.

“Apa kausadar soal apa yang baru saja kaulakukan?” Suara Junkyu diselimuti horor. Yoshi mengangguk, lalu menggeleng. Tidak yakin sepenuhnya dengan kedua jawaban itu. Yoshi sama takutnya dengan Junkyu, jika tidak lebih. Dia tidak tahu ke mana mantikora menghilang, dan kini dia masuk ke dalam masalah yang lebih serius.

Beberapa orang keluar dari rumah masing-masing, berteriak panik dan saling bertanya ada masalah apa. Orang-orang yang takut dan bingung, memandangi meteran listrik di tembok dan barisan lampu jalan yang mati. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang ada hanyalah bulan yang temaram di langit.

Yoshi mungkin, secara tidak sengaja, telah memadamkan listrik seisi kota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i don't know how to write action


	5. Artis Gadungan di Pasar Swalayan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haiiiii! maaf aku telat update, ya. TT deadline proyek magangku baru selesai dua hari lalu. kemarin-kemarin memang mepet sekali, jadi aku cuma menulis cerita-cerita ringan saja sebagai selingan :')

**Agustus 2009**

**Sudah lima hari** ini Jihoon diseret ibunya untuk bantu-bantu belanja persediaan pangan di toko swalayan. Mumpung libur musim panas, tutur beliau. Padahal, senormal-normal anak seusianya, dia ingin berlari bebas bertelanjang kaki di pantai, bermain bola, dan mengerjai Kak Hyunsuk.

Omong-omong soal Hyunsuk, ini pasti musim panas terpayah dalam hidup Jihoon karena anak yang lebih tua itu terbang ke Maladewa dalam rangka tamasya keluarga. Anak-anak lain seperti Seunghun dan Byonggon juga ikut membawa koper mengekori ke manapun keluarga mereka lepas landas. Seolah semua manusia favorit Jihoon sepakat untuk meninggalkannya nelangsa semasa liburan, Yoshinori juga pergi. Dia bilang ibunya ingin mengunjungi neneknya di Kobe, dan mereka sudah berangkat dua hari lalu. "Nanti aku kirim surat," janji Yoshi waktu itu, sebelum masuk mobil dan melaju menuju Incheon.

Oh, mereka pasti bersenang-senang saat ini sementara Jihoon main tarik-dorong dengan kereta belanja. Memangnya dia bisa berbuat apa lagi semasa menanti ibunya selesai memilih sawi mana yang paling segar? Padahal baik sawi di sebelah sini atau sana terlihat sama saja, tuh.

Tidak lama, secercah cengiran mengembang di wajah Jihoon tatkala ibunya selesai memilah dan memasukkan sawi ke dalam keranjang. "Sudah nih?" Jihoon segera menyesali pertanyaan itu melihat ibunya mengambil alih kereta belanja hanya untuk pindah beberapa langkah ke depan. Proses seleksi sayur-mayur kembali terjadi.

"Ibuuuuuu! Mau masak apa, sih, sampai sebanyak ini belanjanya?" Mata Jihoon memindai dua ikat bayam dan beberapa tauge yang ibunya ambil.

"Cuma buat persediaan, kok, sayang," ibunya menyahut tenang, alhasil membuat Jihoon merasa sedikit bersalah. Biasanya ibunya tukang omel dan akan menyuruhnya bersabar. Sepertinya terik matahari musim panas melunakkan temperamennya.

Jihoon berhenti menghitung waktu, beranggapan kalau masa akan bergulir lebih cepat jika tidak diamati. Kaki-kakinya mulai menjelajah sekitar, melihat jejeran bahan makanan yang dipajang. Tentunya, dia tidak berani jauh-jauh dari ibunya. Akan sangat memalukan jika Jihoon berkelana hingga tersesat dan ibunya harus melapor ke pusat informasi. Bukan cerita liburan yang keren untuk ditulis di laporan saat masuk sekolah nanti.

Jihoon baru berbalik hendak kembali ke keranjang ketika wajahnya menabrak tubuh seseorang. Terlonjak kaget, anak itu melompat mundur. Kepalanya mengadah menatap sosok bongsor itu, dan seketika panas merayap hingga ke kedua pipinya. “Maaf,” kata Jihoon malu.

Yang ditabraknya merupakan seorang pria berperawakan tegap dan atletis. Kulitnya yang kecokelatan dibalut kemeja biru muda yang tidak dikancing penuh, menampakkan sedikit dadanya. Entahlah rupanya bagaimana, sebab orang itu mengenakan kaca mata hitam mengilap yang saking gelapnya pasti mampu memblokade cahaya konser sekali pun. Di sisinya, berdiri seorang wanita yang merangkul lengan si pria. Mode busananya serupa: necis nan modis.

Jujur saja, pemandangan itu membuat Jihoon melipat bibir ke dalam untuk menahan tawa. Pakaian keren begitu memang cocok buat musim panas, tetapi bukan di dalam toko swalayan di mana mereka dikelilingi sawi dan kangkung. Buat apa pula kaca mata hitam itu? Memangnya mereka artis?

Si pria menundukkan kepala menatapnya. Alisnya terangkat, dan untuk alasan tertentu Jihoon merasa bola mata di balik kaca mata itu mengamatinya bak elang yang mengintai mangsa. “Kamu ….”

“Kau kenal dia, Sayang?” si wanita bertanya,

Jihoon berkedip. Si paman artis kenal dia, kah? Atau dia ini penjahat yang melihat uang dalam diri Jihoon? Tahulah, tipikal penculik yang suka menjual anak-anak seperti di berita-berita menyeramkan yang stasiun televisi siarkan tiap Sabtu.

Jika paman asing ini berpikir Jihoon akan ketakutan, dia salah pilih buruan. Jihoon tidak lembek! Dia mendongak untuk memelototinya sambil berkacak pinggang. Alis menukik tajam hingga muncul dua buah kerutan tebal di antaranya.

Si paman artis melongo, lalu tertawa. “Ah, iya. Ini anak kenalanku.”

Hah?

Mulut Jihoon terbuka, hampir menanyakan jika si paman berteman dengan ibunya. Namun pria itu malah kembali berjalan meninggalkan Jihoon di belakang. Sebelumnya, dia bertutur, “Hati-hati terhadap sekitarmu. Terutama di dekat anak Jepang itu.”

Yoshinori maksudnya? Jihoon berpaling, mulut melongo lebar sambil mengawasi punggung kedua orang yang berbelok menuju seksi mi instan dan saus. Kalau dia kenal Yoshi, berarti memang kawan ibunya. Lantas kapan dia pernah bertamu? Berapa kali pun Jihoon mengorek-ngorek otaknya, dia tidak mampu mengingat kapan artis gadungan pernah menempelkan bokong di sofa ruang tamunya.

Lagi pula, apa maksudnya hati-hati di dekat Yoshi? Jangan bilang dia tahu soal silsilah keluarganya ….

“Jihoon!”

Panggilan sang ibu menghempaskan Jihoon keluar dari lamunan. Anak itu bergegas lari mendekati beliau dan lanjut membantu mendorong kereta. Untuk sesaat, perhatiannya berhasil teralih ke arah apel-apel segar yang mereka lewati (ibu Jihoon melihatnya memata-matai tumpukan merah itu dan menetapkan mereka untuk berhenti lagi mengambil beberapa buah).

Namun tetap saja, pada akhirnya, Jihoon terus memikirkan si artis gadungan dan peringatan anehnya.

* * *

Tatkala Yoshi mengabarkan bahwa dia takkan berada di rumah neneknya sepanjang musim panas dan akan pulang tiga hari lagi, Jihoon bersujud penuh syukur. Ah, tidak seberlebihan itu, tetapi pokoknya dia senang sekali. Dia bisa menjelma menjadi lumut jika terlalu lama menghabiskan liburan tanpa teman-teman di sisinya, cuma membaca dan membalas surat-surat tanpa aktivitas fisik yang menguras keringat (favorit Jihoon).

Membuktikan kegembiraannya, Jihoon berlari amat kencang ke seberang rumah hingga sebelah sandalnya lepas ketika Yoshi betulan pulang akhirnya. Yoshi yang malang, mesti tercekik tak berdaya begitu turun dari mobil oleh jepitan lengan Jihoon di sekitar lehernya.

“Napas-- napas!”

Mendengar Yoshi berada di ujung nyawa, Jihoon membebaskannya dari pelukan maut tadi. “Gimana kabarmu?!” dia tidak sengaja berteriak saking antusiasnya.

Yoshi batuk-batuk sesaat, lalu memelototinya begitu dia mampu berbicara. “Aku nyaris mati!”

“ _ Hush! _ ” Ibu Yoshi menegur. Beliau terlihat kewalahan menjinjing beberapa tas berbagai ukuran di kedua tangannya, jadi Yoshi dan Jihoon menawarkan untuk membantu. Ibu Yoshi memberikan mereka tas-tas yang kecil saja. Untungnya, bantuan lain datang berupa ibu Jihoon yang mampir tergopoh-gopoh.

Selagi ibu-ibu itu saling membantu dan mulai merumpi, Yoshi dan Jihoon masuk dengan tas-tas yang mereka bawa menuju ruang tengah. Kebetulan isinya hanya oleh-oleh; mereka tidak perlu repot mengeluarkannya. Biasanya ibu Yoshi membereskan buah tangan yang beliau beli sekalian membungkusnya. Supaya dapat langsung diberikan, tutur beliau.

Usai mereka menaruh tas-tas itu di atas meja, Jihoon mengulang menanyakan kabar sobatnya, yang dijawab dengan, “baik-baik saja. Kamu?” Tipikal, sih.

“Kebosanan,” aku Jihoon. “Semua orang meninggalkanku. Bayangkan dua minggu tanpa teman main!”

“Bukan akhir dunia buatku.”

Jihoon mencibir. Jelas bukan; dia, kan, si tukang penyendiri. Jihoon sendiri pasti teman pertama yang … benar-benar teman bagi Yoshi. Menghabiskan waktu bersama sosok seorang kawanlah yang pasti terdengar asing di telingnya.

“Karena kisah musim panasku membosankan, kau harus cerita punyamu,” kata Jihoon dengan niat terselubung membujuk Yoshi untuk bicara. Anak itu sudah terlalu lama menjadi pendengar dan Jihoon mulai bosan menjadi yang bermulut ember di antara mereka.

Yoshi mulai bercerita. Tentang rumah neneknya di desa dan betapa segarnya udara di sana. keluarga kecilnya pergi ke sungai jernih yang dangkal, menangkap serangga, membantu sang nenek bercocok tanam di halaman belakang .... macam-macam. Ada kilauan-kilauan indah terpancar di mata Yoshi ketika dia berceloteh, membuat Jihoon hilang fokus karena wajah cerianya kini jauh lebih menarik dari dongeng musim panas.

Akan tetapi, Jihoon tetap mendengarkan dengan senyum selebar sabit menempel di wajahnya. Yoshi belum pernah secerah ini sejak ibunya mengadoi satu set pensil warna mahal di ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan lalu. Dia ikhlas menyaksikan Yoshi melantunkan pengalaman-pengalaman serunya meski itu berarti Jihoon mesti menonton selama tiga jam.

Setelah Yoshi tiba di akhir cerita, dia bertanya, “Kau yakin tidak ada cerita mendebarkan selama musim panasmu?”

Jihoon berdengung, hampir menjawab iya andai dia tidak teringat sesuatu. “Ah, benar!”

Pria asing di toko swalayan dan peringatan misteriusnya. Yang itu betul-betul sulit Jihoon lupakan.

“Aku ketemu paman aneh di pasar swalayan,” kata Jihoon. “Penampilannya kayak model majalah, terus dia jalan sama cewek yang bajunya juga sama gayanya. Begini, aku, kan nabrak dia. Aku bilang maaf, sih, tapi paman itu cuma diam saja melihatku. Seram.” Jihoon melakukan gestur bergidik.

Kening Yoshi mengerut. “Jangan-jangan penjahat yang mau nangkap kamu, ya?”

“Katanya, sih, aku anak kenalannya.”

“Hoon- _ ah  _ .... itu, kan termasuk siasat penculik ….”

Terdiam, Jihoon menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Hampir seperti menampar karena dia melakukannya teramat kencang. Matanya membulat lebar menatap Yoshi. “Lah iya, ya?” Namun kemudian, dia menyadari satu hal. Bukankah orang itu sepertinya kenal Yoshi? “Eh, tapi paman itu--”

Tunggu. Haruskah dia memberitahu Yoshi soal yang pria itu katakan? Sejujurnya Jihoon tak menganggapnya begitu serius, tetapi peringatannya mungkin bisa menyakiti Yoshi. Paham, kan? Dengan segala monster dan fenomena aneh di sekelilingnya.

“Hm?” Yoshi mengangkat alis ketika Jihoon tidak menjawab.

Jihoon berdeham dan menggeleng. “Enggak, kamu benar. Untung saja aku baik-baik saja, ya ampun!”

Sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak kawannya, Yoshi tersenyum tipis. Jihoon juga sempat melihatnya mengembuskan napas lega. Yah, walaupun tidak memperlihatkannya, dia pasti khawatir mendengarkan cerita itu.

“Tapi menurutku, ya,” celetuk Yoshi, “kalau dia mau menangkapmu, daripada berhasil, pasti kau memberontak pakai tendangan dan tinju-tinjuan. Terus berhasil kabur. Kau itu beringas, tahu.”

Jihoon merengut setelah mendengus. “Enggak salah, tapi jangan meledekku!”

Tawa Yoshi yang meledak setelahnya berhasil menetralkan kembali bibir manyun itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai lagi, makasih sudah menunggu dan membaca bab ini :'D please let me know what you think!


End file.
